


Marks first day at magic school, and how he meet the people who were going to mean the most to him

by PrussianStarfish



Series: Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Empath Mark, M/M, Youngjae is pure bean that needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianStarfish/pseuds/PrussianStarfish
Summary: Mark arrives at his new school, the knowledge that he is not actually insane in hand and gets ready to meet his new dorm mates.





	Marks first day at magic school, and how he meet the people who were going to mean the most to him

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first story in this series! I hope you guys like it!

 

The sun was standing high in the sky as Mark looked up on it. Most people were staying inside to avoid the harsh rays, the problem with that meant that everybody was gathered in one place forcing their emotions onto Mark. Normally he could ignore it by being in his own dorm, but even just the emotions of his dorm mates were too much for Mark.

Namjoon’s worry was seeping into him mixed with Youngjae’s sadness over his parents yet again not having contacted him for his birthday and it was just becoming too much for Mark. He had to get out of there, which ended with him more or less running from the dorm and aggressively closing all doors behind him.

Ignoring the warmth hitting his skin and ignoring the voice in his head, that very much sounding like Seokjin, telling him that the UV light from the sun was hurting his skin and he was going to get skin cancer.

Who even cared if he got skin cancer? It would leave Seokjin with something new to heal so really Mark was being a good friend here, even if cancer didn’t seem like a fun time.

He did manage to find a spot with shade under the Jimin tree. The Jimin tree was really just an overgrown tree that looked like it had been there for hundreds of year, when in reality it had just been a tiny red oak newly planted. But after Jimin’s powers had decided that it wasn’t acceptable they now had the giant beast instead.

As Mark laid under the tree he sighed contently as the rest on his mind, his feelings were finally his own nobody else to influence them, even if he did feel a little bit lonely.

He didn’t get to feel lonely for long until the soft features of bobcat’s face was shoved into his. Normal people would probably have been disturbed by the sudden appearance, but even if Mark had only been at the school for a year, he had gotten used to weird things. Plus this was Jackson, he knew it was.

He kept his voice soft and still as he spoke, he struggled to remember which animals that Jackson turned into that had a sensitive hearing. “Hey Jackson”

Mark was answered by a rough tongue licking his cheek as to show concern. It might seem weird for some people why Jackson wouldn’t just change into his human form to show his concern, but both of them understood why he didn’t do it.

Mark couldn’t sense the feelings of people when they were shapeshifted, or invisible for BamBam’s case, which was why when everything became to much for Mark it was either Jackson or Jaebum that he would seek out. Both good at calming his mind while at the sametime not making him feel so lonely.

“I’m okay I promise.” Mark mumbled to one of his kind of pseudo boyfriends as Jackson’s heavy bobcat body placed itself next to Mark letting the older cuddle up to him.  “I just needed a break, but thank you for looking after me.” He buried his head in the thick fur coat of the bobcat while petting Jackson’s ear.

As both of them settled down, Jackson softly purring, Mark thought back on how he had met both Jackson and the rest of everyone elsw.

Mark had arrived at the school with 3 other students. A young female named Tzuyu who looked excited about everything around her and Mark could feel how she wasn’t the least bit worried just happy and excited, her powers had to either big weak or something cool that couldn’t accidentally murder everybody.

An older male with tanned skin who was shifting his weight from one foot the other awkwardly while they were waiting for their guide. His emotions were much more damped than Tzuyu’s, some people like her were almost like a lighthouse with their emotions and Mark was sure that he would be able to sense her for at least 100 meters.

And then BamBam, of course at that time he hadn’t known that it was BamBam at that point. BamBam was well dressed, well dressed enough that Mark felt really weird next to him in his shorts and loose tank top. On that note Mark was also fucking freezing because it was winter and nobody had told him where the school was placed. He had kinda just assumed that it was around the corner.

NOT IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! God he was going to have to learn korean wasn’t he? The answer to that turned out to be yes. Luckily he wasn’t the only one. He later found out that BamBam had been a fashion student, and dressing like he was about to walk a runway was normal for him. Didn’t stop Mark from thinking that sunglasses during winter was a little douchey.

3 guides had finally found them, each taking some of the student’s. BamBam and Mark ended up with the same guy, a stupidly tall smiley male with dimples called Namjoon. Mark liked Namjoon from first meeting, mainly because he started with actually understandable english and didn’t try to make Mark speak Korean… thank fuck for that.

It turned out that Mark and BamBam were both placed in the same dorm, Andromeda. Namjoon had spoken happily to them. “I’m glad you guys have arrived, we haven’t had a new dorm member since Jungkook arrived and it’s always nice with new members! Especially since Mark is older than me, which mean I am no longer the old one.”

Namjoon spoke a lot and confidently, which Mark was actually impressed by since it was his second language. He was less happy about being called old, but he couldn’t really dislike Namjoon, he was warm and nice and Mark liked his glasses.

BamBam instead stopped in his tracks looking a little bit worried. “Uhm… how many guys are in our dorm?” Mark could feel the emotions coming from BamBam he was no longer calm, instead he was… scared?

Namjoon turned to BamBam looking confused. Even if he clearly wasn’t an empath he seemed to understand what was wrong with BamBam “6 with you guys, is that an issue? You don’t like other people?”

Mark could follow how BamBam’s emotions swapped from one extreme to the next multiple times almost not giving him a chance to keep up with them, until it settled on a feeling Mark wasn’t that familiar with… Resignation… “I’m gay.”

It was mumbled staring down onto the frozen grass, with his shoulders hanging and he was just sad and that made Mark sad. Mark never thought about it like that. His parents had been very open same with his university, and while he wouldn’t call himself gay he liked to call his sexuality ‘well whatever my dick get’s hard for, can’t control it’ sometimes it was girls in yoga pants, sometimes it was guy’s in yoga pants… Mark just liked yoga pant’s in general.

Namjoon for his turn seemed just as confused as Mark had. “Okay?”

That didn’t make BamBam less sad it seemed. “I asked for a single room for that reason.”

“Yeah getting single rooms is hard. Like both me, Youngjae, Jungkook and Yugyeom could all be seen as being a danger to everybody around us. But we still didn’t get a single room, and I don’t understand what that has to do with your sexuality.”

“I don’t want you guys to feel uncomfortable around me.” BamBam’s words were even quieter now, which Mark found impressive.

And then Namjoon seemed to get it. “You grew up with normies… now it makes sense. I’m sorry I forgot that you guys are still in backwater times. Nobody cares about sexuality, you fuck whatever you want to fuck! Really it’s fine, there is nothing wrong with that.”

And that was it. Mark couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Normies?” Even BamBam giggled at that, and Namjoon blushed a dark red color tinting his natural tan.

“Normal people.” he mumbled, it was kinda cute. Mark had grown up in a non magic community, for him it was always magic users and then there were the others, but Mark kinda liked the word… Normies, yeah he was totally going to call his old friends that.

Mark for a second felt almost overwhelmed by the happiness coming from BamBam. “Really? None of you care?”

Namjoon gave him a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder. “Just don’t fuck people while they are in animal form or unable to consent and we are all good.”

Both Mark and Namjoon laughed at BamBam’s facial expression, and with that the mood was lifted. BamBam both looked and felt like he had just been told that he got to have a second christmas, and those stupid sunglasses were finally off his face which thank fuck for that.

Namjoon showed them around the school, or more specific he showed them around a part of the school since apparently the school housed over 2000 students which meant it was big. Mark was more or less already lost hoping that Namjoon would show him to his classes or else he would be lost.

It seemed like Namjoon had also understood that none of his new ducklings remembered anything any longer. He turned them around towards the dorms. “Your luggage should have arrived now. Let’s go and see if we still have a dorm or if everybody has blown it into pieces.”

Mark wanted to ask about it, but he felt like he would found out what the other was talking about when he got to the dorm. He couldn’t wait to meet the rest of his soon to be roommates, from what Namjoon had told them always in a fond voice they were… special…

“You two are going to share the last room, don’t worry it is big so there is no problem with that. Yugyeom and Jungkook share, they are basically co dependant at this point so don’t question it, it is normal. I share with Youngjae since we have both been here for the longest so we have gotten used to sharing.” Namjoon swiped what seemed to be an id card on the outside of the dorm to get in, hm were they going to get one of those as well?

“If you had a free room, why did nobody take it to at least get some freedom, wouldn’t it make more sense?” Namjoon just shrugged at that as he showed the two new ducklings in.

“Not really, we are all really close and Youngjae doesn’t like to sleep alone and I have gotten used to it by now. We have known each other for over 20 years now and have shared a room for the same amount of time so...” he just shrugged, “There are two bathrooms both are big, and we normally have no issue sharing so hopefully it will keep going like that. If you dye your hair you use the smaller bathroom since it is already a mess after… that… incident.”

Well that was a lot to unpack and both had just kind stopped and stared at Namjoon, until they both squealed out. “20 years!?”

Namjoon blushed again. “Neither me nor Youngjae has an ability we feel comfortable using so other than just suppressing the ability we don’t have that good control. We are amazing at not using it. Sadly that doesn’t count as ‘control’ which means we can’t leave. It is okay though, we still get to leave the grounds when we have people with us. Youngjae is modeling major in normie studies and he does work around the city. And I do research for the high council in the physiological effect of alignment, so we are all good.“

With that Namjoon opened the door to the living room which was… a mess. On the coach cupping a bleeding hand, a tall male with bunny teeth was scowling and looking like he was planning to murder everybody. On the other couch was another even taller male hugging a third crying male to him.

Namjoon, BamBam and Mark all kinda just started at what was going on, until Namjoon pulled himself together rushing into the room. He half lifted the crying male into his own arms. “What happened?”

The short male had at that point wrapped his arms around Namjoon crying into his neck, leaving Namjoon to putting an arm under him to keep him up. The psychopath who looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree was the one who spoke up. “Hanbin called Jae a murderer.”

“And then Jungkook punched him in the face… multiple times,” the tallest one spoke up, as he inspected Jungkook’s hand, “and he seemed to forget that Hanbin can turn his hand into metal. I think it is broken multiple places. I have to take him to Seokjin, you okay with Jae?”

Namjoon just nodded as he sat down on the couch petting and whispering words to Youngjae that Mark couldn’t hear. As the male who later turned out to be Yugyeom dragged Jungkook out of the room he stopped before Mark and BamBam. “I promise it normally isn’t that melodramatic in this house. Some people at this school are just mean.”

“Assholes,” mumbled Jungkook pouting. “mean assholes that deserved to be skinned alive and revived. Only then killed slowly while being sexually assaulted by a horse.”

“Don’t listen to him, he is protective of his friends. He is normally a lot more chill. He is emotionally constipated.”

“No I’m not.” A raised eyebrow from Yugyeom. “Okay.” At that point Jungkook just looked like a sad bunny whose carrots had been taking away from.

Both BamBam and Mark just awkwardly nodded, not sure what to do or say as Jungkook got pulled out of the dorm by a slightly aggressive Yugyeom. This left their attention to be turned to the two on the couch.

Youngjae had stopped crying leaving Mark to hesitantly ask. “Is he okay?”

Namjoon nodded while petting Youngjae’s hair. “He is going to be. Name calling based on abilities is some of the most bigoted things you can say to anybody here in the school. Sadly Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jungkook are all targeted by it. Which has lead to the defensiveness you saw, but the know that those words aren’t true. Right baby?”

Youngjae looked up now, giving Mark a view of his tear stained face. “It still hurts.”

And that was the moment that Mark decided that Youngjae was a tiny blob that needed to be protected from the world for all cost.

More happened that day, but Mark didn’t get the chance to think about it as he suddenly had a Jackson in his lap. “Pay attention to me! Don’t zone out on me!” As he pressed a kiss to Mark’s mouth.

Only for Mark to panic push Jackson of his lap. “You are naked!” Yeah Jackson didn’t keep his clothes when he went into animal form and was naked when he came out.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about this AU you can go to the first story in this series! And we are taking requests as well for anything in this AU, so if you wanna see something you are welcome to request it!


End file.
